


Watching the Sunset

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Kissing, M/M, Prompt 40, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Akaashi takes Bokuto to his favorite sunset viewing spots.





	Watching the Sunset

“Akaashi, how much longer?” Bokuto whines, squirming in his seat.

“Not much longer, Bokuto-san.  Just relax.”  Akaashi sighs and rolls his shoulders as the long drive starts getting to him as well.

Falling silent, Bokuto stares out the window at the trees passing as they head higher and higher into the hills.  “It’s pretty out here,” he murmurs, looking down over the forest.

“It is.  That’s why I wanted to show you this place.”

It doesn’t take long before Akaashi is pulling off the side of the road, down a dirt road.  “And we’re here!” He announces, parking the car overlooking the forest below.

“Whoa!  This view is amazing!”  Bokuto’s eyes glow with excitement as he looks down over the valley.

“It will look even better when the sun sets,” Akaashi answers, turning the car off and leaning his seat back a little bit.  “Now we just have to wait.”

“How did you find this place?” Bokuto asks, leaning his seat back the full way and turning on his side.

“I was actually camping nearby with my family when I stumbled onto a little clearing near here.  I walked a little farther and found this road.  I followed the road out to the main one and knew instantly where I was, so I decided that I would try and come back here.  It’s peaceful and I do a lot of thinking when I’m here.”

“I can see why.” 

Lapsing into silence, Akaashi watches the scenery outside the car while Bokuto admires the scenery inside the car.  Noticing that his passenger is staring at him, Akaashi begins to blush.  “What are you staring at me for, Bokuto-san?”

“I’m just staring at the beautiful scenery.  I can’t get enough of it.”

His blush intensifies.  “Bokuto-san, the scenery is outside the car.”  He turns his gaze to the outside, hoping to direct Bokuto’s attention away from him.

“I prefer the scenery inside,” Bokuto replies, sitting up and leaning over to Akaashi.  “Akaashi!” He coos, rubbing his nose over Akaashi’s cheek.  “Keiji!”

Succumbing to the temptation, Akaashi turns and looks at his boyfriend.  “Y-yes, Bokuto-san?”

Instead of an answer, Bokuto connects their lips in a slow, passionate kiss.  When they part, Akaashi is a blushing, panting mess.  His pupils have dilated and his lips are bruised.  “Keiji, come here, Baby.”

Like a puppet on a string, Akaashi crawls over to the passenger side of the car and straddles Bokuto. 

“Good boy.”

A shudder runs down Akaashi’s spine.  “Bokuto-san,” he whispers desperately.

“What’s my name?” Bokuto asks, raising one eyebrow.

“Koutarou.”

“Good boy.”  His large hands begin sliding up and down Akaashi’s body.  “What do you want?”

Licking his lips before biting his lower lip, Akaashi looks down at his boyfriend.  “I want,” he pauses when Bokuto’s hands roughly grab his ass, “to ride your cock, Koutarou.”

“Do you have condoms, Baby, cause it’s gonna make a mess?”

“No,” he pouts.  “I didn’t think I’d be coming here to do _that_.”

“Then you can’t ride my cock.  We can’t make the car messy.”

Akaashi whines and bucks his hips when Bokuto’s hands dip into the back of his pants.  “Please!”

“If you can come up with a way to make is so we don’t get the car messy, then I’ll let you ride my cock, Baby.”

Biting his lip, he glances around the car to find something to use.  Seeing his gym bag, he reaches back and opens it.  _There’s gotta be something in here!_   He finds his large, vibrating butt plug and holds it up.  “This.”

“You want me to plug you up after we’re done so my cum stays deep inside you?”

“Please!  I wanna ride your cock, Koutarou!”

“If I say yes, are you going to listen to whatever I tell you?”

“Yes!  Please!”

“Okay, you can ride my cock.  But you have to prepare yourself.  And strip completely.”

Getting into gear, Akaashi makes quick work of his shirt before wriggling out of his pants and underwear.  Once he’s sitting on Bokuto’s lap completely naked, he slides two fingers in his mouth and gets them completely wet before bringing his hand around and inserting one finger.  He wiggles it around, moaning lowly, before sliding in the second finger.  While he does this, Bokuto works on pulling his shirt off and shimmying his pants down to his knees.  His hard cock slaps his stomach, the tip glistening with pre-cum.

“Look what you do to me, Baby.  You make me so hard,” Bokuto groans, wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it a few tugs.

Whimpering, Akaashi hurriedly stretches himself to prepare to take Bokuto’s cock.  “P-please!” He begs.  “I wanna ride your cock!”

“Okay,” he answers simply, knowing Akaashi likes to feel a little burn at the beginning.

Withdrawing his fingers, he bites his lip and slowly lowers himself down on Bokuto’s cock with a groan.  Bokuto lets out a groan of his own and grips Akaashi’s hips with a bruising force.  Pausing a moment to get used to the stretch, Akaashi slowly begins to move.  He slowly begins to pick up speed and soon Bokuto is thrusting up every time Akaashi comes down.  The car rocks with the force of their thrusts and the sounds of slapping skin and their moans fill the air.

“C-cumming!” Akaashi chokes out, his cock shooting out onto Bokuto’s chest and his walls clamping down onto Bokuto’s cock.

“Me too, Baby,” Bokuto grunts out, releasing inside Akaashi.

Akaashi slumps onto Bokuto while they catch their breath.  However, he doesn’t have long before Bokuto pulls out and pushes the plug in.  “Ah!” He gasps, sitting up and arching his back.

“There, all plugged up and won’t make a mess.”  Sitting up, Bokuto makes quick work of dressing the two of them again before setting Akaashi in the passenger seat and climbing into the driver’s seat.  “We almost missed the sunset, Keiji.”

“Mmm.”

Glancing to his right, Bokuto chuckles when he sees Akaashi sounds asleep.  _Sleep well, Keiji._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 40...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
